Fear of Crying
by Jazzii23
Summary: The Blackthorne Boys are coming to Gallagher for another semester. The girls could have a rematch with the guys of what happened in Washington except at a real mall. Click the title for the full summary.
1. Summary

I Would Like To Thank My Friend **ChameleonxBookworm **for coming up with this story idea. Thanks x A billon. Please Review What You Think.

'Fear of Crying'

**Chapter 1.5: Summary**

**The Blackthorne Boys are coming to Gallagher for another semester. The girls could have a rematch with the guys of what happened in Washington except at a real mall. Liz could hack into the comms units so the girls could know where the guys were. After they came to their location the girls revealed themselves but didn't tell the guys that they hacked into the comms units. The girls put mics on the guys when they saw them and after they left the boys they started listening to what the guys were saying. Grant and Jonas started talking about Bex and Liz with some other guys and then asked Zach about Cammie. Instead of complimenting her like the other guys did with their respective girl, he says she was "just some girl. They're all the same." Cammie ripped out the earpiece and the two other soon followed. When she asked what was wrong they can say something like... "After Zach said that, Grant and Jonas said that they were just kidding about what they said but that they were gonna get what they could out of the girls anyway. All 8 of the guys laughed at that and that's when we took out our earpieces as well."**


	2. Missing Him

I would like to thank all the people that reviewed my story

**truegallaghergirl**

**The True Mrs. Goode-Cullen**

**puglover770**

**DiVaGiRl13**

**mangobrain**

I would also like to thank the person who made this story possible

**ChameleonxBookworm**

**Chapter 1**

Cammie's POV

I thought about the boy I'd met in D.C., the kid who'd teased me all semester, and I tried to reconcile those images with the boy who stood before me.

Zach was still cocky; he was still tough. But on the order hand, he'd offered me candy once when I was hungry, and I couldn't help but thinking that made him sort of knight like after all. That maybe it wasn't his fault his armor was kind of tarnished.

A semester was gone, so I didn't let myself think about what might have happened if things had been different. After all, trust is a hard thing for any girl, especially a Gallagher Girl, and this is the life I have chosen. These are questions and doubts that will probably follow me for the rest of my life.

I turned slowly, started to walk away, toward my friends and my future and whatever was suppose to come next.

"Oh, and Cammie." At the sound of his voice I spun around, expecting to hear him crack a joke or call me _Gallagher Girl_. The last thing I expected was to feel his arms sliding around me, to sense the whole world turning upside down as Zach dipped me in the middle of the foyer and pressed his lips to mine.

Then he smiled that smile I'd come to know. "I always finish what I start."

He stepped toward the open the door and the warm spring sun that was just waiting to burst into summer, a new season. Another clean slate.

"So this is goodbye?" I asked.

"Come on, Gallagher girl." Zach turned to me. He winked. "What would be the odds of that?"

He walked outside and got in the van, and as far as I could tell, he never looked back.

Neither did me.

Now I was saying goodbye to another one. But now, at least in Zach's case, I finally knew the truth. Well… most of the truth.

And it set me free.

It's been a whole semester since I heard from him. All I do is think of him. All I do is dream about him. All I do is wish that we will have another exchange.

"Cammie, Cammie!" Bex yelled in my ear.

"Oh sorry what happened?" I asked dazed

'Breakfast was over 5mins 23secs ago, Are you ok?"

Before I could even answer Macey said "Thinking about Zach again"

It was more of a statement than a question. Isighed in defeat I can't ever lie to my friends they know me to well. "Yes" I mumbled.

"Well maybe we can sneak into your mom's office and see if there's another exchange" Bex said being devious.

"Or maybe you can talk to your mom" said Liz, always so innocent.

"I think I'll go with Liz's idea it's safer." I got up walked to my mom's office what am I going to say to her "Oh mom I miss Zach can we please have an exchange". That just sounds desperate even if it's true.

I arrived at the door of my mom's office, I knocked on the door.

"Come in" she said. When I turned the door knob I was shocked to see who was there…..

Cliff hanger I know I'm sorry but I had to I was going to keep writing but I have to clean my room my mom is throwing a fit. I will probably review later or tomorrow. Please review what you think be honest I want my story to meet my readers needs.


	3. Surprising News

**I would like to thank all the people that reviewed my story**

**DiVaGiRl13**

**Misscullengoode**

**Truegallaghergirl**

**Christoferdrewloverx3**

**Twilight113**

**Chameleonxbookworm**

**The true Miss goode-cullen**

**20love2read**

**Readaholic**

**EmmettluvrXD**

**missy396**

**I would also like to thank the person who made this story possible chameleonxbookworm. She is awesome and everyone that I named is awesome.**

Chapter 2

Cammie's POV

I arrived at the door of my mom's office, I knocked on the door.

"Come in" she said. When I turned the door knob I was shocked to see who was there…

Dr. Steve? Why is he here is there something wrong, is Blackthorne coming here for another exchange, but most importantly… is Zach coming back. "Hi mom and Dr. Steve" I said with a hint of confusion.

"Well hello Cameron I have been hearing excellent things about you"

Ughhhh him and his excellent are killing me. "Well I'm going to leave you and your mom alone to talk" I think that's the first time I didn't hear him say excellent.

"it's excellent how you two bond" and there it goes.

"so Cammie what did you come here to talk about, is it Zach because I've seen you walking around the school like a zombie and that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about"

What did she mean by that, come on mom spit it out. "well Blackthorne is coming back, but they don't know yet so we sent them to NYC to walk around the mall. That's where you girls come in. I will send 25 girls including you, Bex, Liz, and Macey to tail 25 boys tomorrow evening. So go tell your roommates because I'm making the announcement at dinner." YAHHHHHHHHH!!!! Soon I wil see Zach and we'll be together. Whoa, whoa, whoa wait I need to calm done, I'm starting to like one of those girls I used to make fun of.

"ok thanks mom, bye" I ran to my room. All my roommates' heads turned towards me as I busted into the room.

"you would not guess what my mom just told me" I said all excited.

"Cammie you know I hate it when you do that so just say it already" Bex said getting aggravated.

"ok my mom told me we will be going to NYC…" everyone started screaming.

"you got to be kidding me we have to go shopping there. Now I have to think…" I cut her off.

"sorry mace but you didn't let me finish we're going to be tailing Blackthorne boys. Yes you all heard clearly, Blackthorne."

"Cammie I don't know what you said to your mom but you're a genius and I LOVE YOU!!!" Bex said yelling. This is what I know about my roommates' relationships with Blackthorne. Bex likes grant, Liz likes Jonas, and Macey lets just say she and the Blackthorne boys don't workout. Blackthorne boys here we come.

**So what do you think? Please review, the more reviews help me write because I need to know what you guys think. I will probably write 2-3 more chapters tomorrow. Review.**


	4. Bad News

**Chapter 2**

Cammie's POV

**Zach's POV**

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP._

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr Mason turn off that stupid alarm clock." I said angry. Usually I'm used to this but Grant and his stupidity kept me up all night trying to find his watch. And can you guess where it was… if you said on his wrist you were correct ding ding ding ding. Now this other idiot's stupid alarm clock is ringing.

"TURN IT OFF NOW OR ELSE I WILL"

"Ok turn it off then I'm just tired of your screaming I don't know why you're so grumpy" said Grant. He doesn't know why, why are my friends so dumb I don't even know.

"If I turn off the alarm clock you won't like what I do" I said evilly

"Are you going to scream again?" said Grant

"No"

"Then go ahead" I got up walked to the clock and threw it out the window. Mason got up and ran towards the window then started screaming "Not cool Zach I know your grumpy this morning but still."

"Well I told you didn't I was going to do something you won't like." After saying that I was so close to bursting out laughing at the look on his face. It was priceless.

"Oooooooh dude you got the shity" Grant said rolling on the floor laughing so much I thought he was going to run out of air.

"Well I'm going back to sleep" Finally some peace and quiet.

"Everybody up" said . It looks like he's back from his mission.

" class doesn't start till next week I'm tired and want to sleep so this better be good." I said. It is never possible to get any sleep around here.

"Oh it is very excellent Zachary, tomorrow you guys are going to New York." he said.

Great just what I needed to wake up in the morning to go to a noisy city.

"Perfect just what I wanted to do tomorrow" I said sarcastically but I don't think understood because he said "Excellent Zachary that's the spirit." Well New York City her I come.

I'm going to try to update more often but I can't make any promises. So review plzz. Thanks for being patient with me. Keep Reading.


	5. Missions

**AN- I know you guys are mad at me for not updating for a long time but really no reviews thts just mean. Lol im jk but please review for my sake it makes me feel bad and pressures me to write and im on vacation for a week. Thank you for your patience now for your next chapter.**

**Chap. 4**

Cammie's POV

New **Y**ork wa**s **beautiful all the big building. I can only** i**magine what the mall looks like. But the most im**p**ortant thing on my mind is Zach. I can just imagine his **f**ace when he finds out I'm tai**l**ing him. But I ne**e**d to focus on my mission. I pulled out the folder gave us and read my cover legend. **(AN** **Idk if that's what its called)**

_**Operative's Name: Cameron Morgan**_

_**Legends Name: Lauren Smithsdale**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**School: Stuyvesant**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Eyes- Brown**_

_**Hair- Black**_

_**Tongue Ring**_

_**Ear Piercings**_

_**Personality: Bubbly, outgoing, very smart but not to smart**_

_**Partner: Rebecca Baxter Legend: Natalie Cruz**_

_**Subject: Zach Goode**_

_**Mission: Operative must tail the subject and have the subject reveal 3 things. Name, School, and location the subject is going to.**_

This just might be ea**s**y. When I finished read**i**ng my cover legend we were here at the Galleria Mall. I was right this mall was huge.

Zach's POV

Going the helicopter made me think that m**a**ybe I can get some sleep because I had to stay up late again because grant couldn't find pajamas. And where were they in his suitcase. If he wasn't a good fig**h**ter and his pa**r**ents weren't such amazing spies then I would never know how he even got into this school. But I couldn't even sleep on the helicopter because a couple of boys started a fight. So I finally gave up on the idea of sleep and decided to read my cover legend because there is no way they would send a bunch of highly trained spies to a mall in New York without it being a mission. But I also read it to know if my Gallagher Girl woul**d** be there like last time in Washington when I first met her.

_**Operative's Name: Zachary Goode**_

_**Legends Name: ???**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**School: Any School**_

_**Appearance: Same. Except for a red baseball cap and a black peacoat.**_

_**Personality: Same**_

_**Partner: Grant Newman Legend: ???**_

_**Subject: White shirt red hat and tie. Black Pants. Black shoes.**_

_**Mission: Operative must tail the subject and have the subject and attach a listening device on him.**_

"This should be easy maybe even too easy" I said suspiciously

"You said something dude?" Grant asked

"No nothing at all." I said coolly.

After 10minutes and 34seconds we arrived at the Galleria Mall. This should be fun.

**AN- Ok well that's all. Tell me what you think. Which means please review in Jasmine language. I have winter vacation all week which means I will update more if my mom isn't on the computer. Also you see all the letters in bold spell out a sentence. Not the bold underlined italics just bold letters and not AN. Figure it out and you get an exclusive preview of the next chapter. I might do this all the time. PM me your answers. **

_**Hint: Check the first sentences before Cammie's legend.**_


End file.
